Una nueva oportunidad
by DrahksArt
Summary: Ymir lleva alrededor de 60 años viviendo entre titanes, pero ella quiere una nueva oportunidad en su vida. Así que decide colarse entre las murallas y vivir junto a los humanos, pero, ¿le será fácil? Una diosa la ayudará en eso.
1. Capítulo 01: Empezando una nueva vida

_**Shingeki no Kyojin**_ es de propiedad de **Hajime Isayama**. Por lo que está historia es escrita por una **fan** para **fans**.

¡Atención! La historia puede contener _**spoilers**_ ya que sigo el hilo del manga. Por lo que queda bajo tu responsabilidad seguir leyendo a pesar de leer el aviso.

**Capítulo 01: Empezando una nueva vida**

60 años. La morena lleva alrededor de 60 años viviendo fuera de las murallas en forma de titán. Ella no quiere estar ahí pues es un infierno. Luchar para sobrevivir y no ser devorada por otros titanes, pero a su suerte tiene a alguien que la aprecia y la admira. Aunque más que "alguien" es "algo". Pues el titán que devorará a Ilse en unos años, es supuestamente un niño que la respeta y la sigue por todos lados. A ella no parece molestarle, pues está demasiado ocupada con mirar a la lejanía aquellas murallas con humanos dentro. Ella quiere formar parte de ellos, quiere una nueva vida, una nueva oportunidad.

No sabe cómo entrar. Pues si trepa obviamente la iban a ver y por tanto, matar. Y esperar a que la Legión de Reconocimiento volviera, y así poder infiltrarse de alguna forma es algo demasiado arriesgado. Tampoco quería decirle nada al titán que está tan apegado a ella, pues a diferencia de ella, él si es un titán de verdad y no un Titán Cambiante como ella. No quiere ponerlo en peligro y tendría que ser egoísta y dejarlo a su suerte.

Esta noche sería el momento oportuno. Aprovechando que a él se le reduciría las fuerzas e incluso, caería sobre el suelo ya que sus piernas y brazos encogerían, ella podría marcharse en su forma humana y poder sobrevivir. Había tomado una decisión y nada la hará retractarse.

Por lo que espera a que la noche llegue y cuando es así, el titán cae de golpe en el suelo después de 3 horas por ausencia de la luz del sol. Mira de reojo a Ymir, viendo como ella sale de su nuca soltando una bocanada de aire, como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración por horas. Cuando recupera la compostura y se baja de su cuerpo de titán, mira al titán niño quien parece sorprendido a juzgar por sus ojos tan abiertos. Ella lo mira con cara de pocos amigos y se acerca a él, posando una mano en su mejilla.

-Perdóname… -Siente una arcada y antes de empezar a vomitar, echa a correr.

-…mir…-sama… -Escucha- Ymir…-sama… -Escucha su nombre una y otra vez por parte de aquel titán.

Su nombre se va alejando a medida que ella corre más y más. En verdad lo sentía pero tener una nueva vida le llamaba más la atención. Corre y corre, corre todo lo que puede. Se la pasa corriendo por horas. Y encima las arcadas siguen presentes, lo que ocasiona que la morena fuera más lenta a ratos, hasta que no puede más y cae de rodillas en el suelo, intentando vomitar mientras el sudor cae por su frente.

-Blee… -Tose un poco aún con ganas de vomitar- Solo estoy vomitando jugos gástricos… Suerte… -Susurra para ella misma.

Pues los titanes no digieren la comida. Esto quiere decir que si se ha comido algún humano sin ser consciente de ello, ella lo acabaría vomitando. Y si no vomita nada solo quiere decir que no devoró a nadie y eso la alivia mucho.

Como si estuviera cayendo en la locura, vuelve a escuchar su nombre por el titán que dejó atrás.

-No… -Se pone en pie tambaleándose un poco- No voy a volver, ¡debo seguir! –Se reclama a sí misma para volver a correr.

Pasa otro tiempo de más corriendo sin parar hasta que se topa de bruces con una iglesia abandonada. Eso llama su atención, pues nunca había visto una iglesia fuera de las murallas. Por tanto, no puede evitar entrar en aquel lugar que se cae a cachos pero curiosamente se mantiene en pie.

-Vaya… Debieron abandonar esta iglesia al menos unos 40 años cuando vieron a algún titán… -Se dice a sí misma, muy sorprendida de encontrar un lugar tan espiritual entre tantos titanes.

Camina entre los bancos y esculturas rotas, tocando suavemente alguna de ellas hasta que se para en frente de una en especial. Se detiene a ver una estatua en forma de un ángel femenino donde debajo de ella tiene una placa con una frase aún algo legible.

-"Un ángel que se ha ido de viaje…" –Lee la morena rozando aquella frase con la yema de sus dedos.

Se queda mirándola, como si le llenara de ternura y calidez dentro suyo. No puede parar de mirarla, no quiere irse de ahí. Por lo que decide quedarse un poco más para descansar un poco aunque fuera, las murallas aún están algo lejos de donde está ella.

Se sienta en el suelo apoyándose en uno de los bancos, como si fuera un respaldo. Se abraza a sus piernas y esconde su nostálgica mirada entre sus rodillas, cerrando los ojos muy lentamente.

-_Cuando esté dentro de las murallas, la Titán Ymir desaparecerá y podré empezar de nuevo… Una nueva vida…_ -Piensa para ella misma.

Está totalmente agotada, por lo que sin poder evitarlo se queda profundamente dormida. Esto quiere decir que cuando el sol se proclama rey del cielo y sus fuertes rayos tocan por completo la piel de su rostro, la despierta enseguida. Se sienta de golpe totalmente blanca, como si el corazón se le hubiera detenido de golpe.

-_¡Soy una idiota! ¡Me devorarán si no me doy prisa!_ –Se riñe a sí misma mientras muerde su mano y se convierte en titán. Pues no tenía ningún cuchillo en mano.

No duda en marcharse de ahí, de árbol en árbol para ir más rápido. Pues ese es su sector y es el único lugar donde en verdad es fuerte. Pero le sorprende algo, y es que no se topa con ningún titán, ¿qué ocurre?

Siente una espina clavándose en su corazón, como si tuviera una mala sensación ante aquello. Pero eso no hace que reduzca su velocidad. Entonces la sorpresa llega y esa mala espina se clava más en ella. Ve como el Titán Colosal acaba de patear la Muralla María, permitiendo entrar a una gran cantidad de titanes. Acaba de crear el caos entre los humanos, se acabó su oportunidad de empezar de nuevo…

Eso la enoja e incluso la ciega de ira. Tanto que pierde el sentido de todo y el cuerpo de titán empieza a reaccionar solo. ¿Sabéis cómo? Simple, en cuanto el Titán Colosal desaparece y deja simplemente la humareda ardiente, la Titán Bailarina salta de rama en rama a una velocidad que da miedo. Si Ymir estuviera presente se preguntaría que hace una pequeña figura corriendo tan tranquilo y sin ser devorado por ningún titán. Pero eso no importa, en cuanto toca el suelo y corre con sus manos y piernas –como lo haría un animal-, divisa a lo lejos a tres pequeñas figuras.

Son tres niños. Acelera su carrera y a pesar de ser un tamaño bastante pequeño comparándola con los demás, no significa que los pequeños no se percataran de ella. En cuanto la ven sus rostros se horrorizan y empiezan a correr para salvar sus vidas, pero la titán logra alcanzar a uno. Los otros dos se giran asustados, incluso hacen el ademán de salvarlo.

-¡No! ¡Huid! ¡Rápido! –Reclama el otro con el terror en su mirada y lágrimas en los ojos, pero a pesar de saber que va a morir, quiere la salvación de sus amigos.

No le da tiempo a decir nada más. Pues es devorado por Ymir. Ellos se quedan catatónicos al ver eso, y a duras penas logran huir de las garras de la Titán Bailarina. Ella no se da cuenta de su huida, pues está entretenida devorando a ese niño. Lo curioso de todo esto es que Ymir no recordará nada de esto, no recordará que devoró a Berik, el mejor amigo de Reiner y Bertholdt y que ellos nunca la iban a perdonar.

Pero eso no importa ahora. Aún sin tomar el control, la titán trepa la muralla y la pasa. No sabe cómo logra pasar la muralla, pero no se centra en devorar a nadie aunque los soldados si logran atinarle con balas de los cañones. Le dan en el brazo y este se desprende de su cuerpo, también le atinan en un pie y parte de la pierna de la otra. Eso logra que se caiga y se detenga un momento, pero esas heridas se regeneran en 3 segundos. Esto le permite seguir corriendo e impide que la artillería no pueda cargar sus cañones para atacarla de nuevo. Obvio si la ven irían a por su nuca, por lo que corre entre tejado y tejado para ir más rápido mientras va apartando a los soldados violentamente. De nuevo, le cortan la pierna y los dos brazos.

Cae al suelo, lejos de ellos y cuando un soldado está dispuesto a cortar su nuca, otro titán de 15 metros lo agarra y lo devora al instante. A pesar de que al ser un Titán Cambiante llamaría la atención a los demás, parece que esta vez no es así. Es como si la considerasen muerta, pues la carne de la Titán Bailarina se está descomponiendo y de esa forma, de su nuca empieza a salir Ymir totalmente mareada. Se siente como si hubiera estado durmiendo durante años y que aun así no haya podido descansar correctamente. Pues se siente agotada, así que se cae de su cuerpo de titán y cae de rodillas. La caída es tal que suelta un gemido de dolor, conteniendo un grito.

Como si algo la estuviera protegiendo, ningún titán parece interesarse en ella y ella ni se da cuenta. Se siente perdida, mirando de un lado a otro al no reconocer el lugar.

-¿D-Dónde estoy…? –Se pregunta sujetando su cabeza, la cual le dolía mientras se ponía de pie como puede, pues le duele las rodillas aunque eso no le impide caminar. Aunque se tambalea.

Sale de un callejón y se topa de bruces con un titán de 7 metros. Al ver lo enorme que es, entiende que está en su forma humana de nuevo y por tanto, ese titán tiene pensado devorarla y ella no tiene nada con que defenderse, así que solo logra arrancar a correr aguantando el dolor de sus rodillas. Este gigante la sigue con esa sonrisa que tienen, como si eso fuera un juego y se divirtieran con ello, pero este cae al suelo en cuanto una soldado le corta la nuca.

-¡Corre, traspasa la segunda puerta y coge un barco! –Le grita esa soldado muy nerviosa.

La morena solo asiente y sigue corriendo. En verdad es como si hubiera algo divino que la protege, pues logra llegar a aquella segunda puerta de la Muralla María y ya agotada, llega a la cola para coger el barco de evacuación. No sé porque hace todo eso, pues sigue sin ser consciente de lo que ocurre, por lo que como una manera de centrarse, se coloca la capucha de su capa. Respira agitada mientras espera entre la multitud con el sudor bajando desde su frente hasta su mejilla, así llegar a su barbilla y gotear el suelo.

En cuanto sube, retiran la tabla y se escucha más los gritos de desesperación de los humanos. Es cuando se da cuenta de lo que sucede en verdad. Sus ojos se dilatan mientras se apoya en el borde del barco mirando lo que en verdad pasaba. Sin saber cómo, había logrado introducirse dentro de las murallas y mejor aún, sobrevivir. No puede evitar sonreír de medio lado llena de alivio, por lo que suspira y se deja caer sobre la madera del barco.

-Estás a salvo, puedes estar tranquila… -Le dice alguien totalmente ajeno.

Ella lo mira y solo logra asentir. Todo eso le viene de sorpresa, pero lo que la deja catatónica, igual que a los demás, es cuando la segunda puerta de la Muralla María es destruida por el Titán Acorazado. Ocasionando otro griterío desesperado por la humanidad.

Con ese caos, ¿logrará rehacer su vida, ahora siendo humana?

Bueno, hacía muchos años que no hacía una historia usando personajes ya creados… Aun así, espero que os haya agradado.

Este capítulo está basado en una parte del _doujinshi_ _**A distant Fragrance**_ y de la destrucción de la **Muralla María**.

Para poder leer el _doujinshi_ visitad mi blog que está en mi perfil.

¡Gracias por leer! Espero vuestros _reviews_.

P.D.: La llamo **Titán Bailarina** porque así se le nombra a ella, lo podréis ver en la _**Wikia**_. En la página oficial de _**Shingeki no Kyojin**_.


	2. Capítulo 02: Sobreviviendo

**Capítulo 02: Sobreviviendo**

Había pasado al menos 3 días desde que el Titán Colosal y el Titán Acorazado destrozaran la Muralla María. La morena se dedica a sentarse por el suelo y así apoyarse en las paredes de los edificios mientras se tapa con su capucha y nadie vea su rostro. Al ser una titán no tiene la necesidad de alimentarse con tanta necesidad como los humanos, así que el día de hoy no cogería su ración de pan.

Tiene los ojos cerrados. Está dormida. Y si alguien intenta hacerle algo ella va a reaccionar rápidamente, por lo que no se preocupa de nada. Pasan los minutos y la gente sigue haciendo cola hasta que se escucha un alboroto que la despierta. Pone cara de mal humor y se pone de pie para acercarse a la multitud. Quiere ver lo que pasa, pues ya que la han despertado al menos quiere saber el motivo.

Ve a tres niños. Dos morenos y uno rubio. El de los ojos claros está tirado en el suelo. Parece que alguien lo ha golpeado y como hay dos soldados mirándolos con desprecio supuso que lo golpearon. Ese niño se envalentona pero el rubio lo detiene disculpándose por el alboroto. Suspira y se retira. La despertaron por nada. Así que vuelve a su lugar dispuesta a dormir de nuevo, pero le sorprende como cae un pan entre sus manos.

-¿Qué…? -Mira entre su capucha, procurando que nadie le vea el rostro.

Sus ojos se ensanchan al ver a una hermosa niña de cabello rubio y mirada azulada con una sonrisa muy amable pero con una mirada inocente.

-Es mi pan pero te la doy a ti, lo necesitas –Le dice muy infantilmente para empezar a marcharse.

-Ey, ¡espera! –Se llega a arrodillar y alza el brazo queriendo detenerla, pero ella ya se había ido.

Tuerce los labios tras un suspiro mientras se rasca la nuca. ¿Por qué aún hay gente tan amable, en especial viniendo de una niña? No lo entiende, pero se vuelve a sentar para darle un mordisco al pan y comer de él. Si se lo ha dado, al menos se lo comerá. Al terminarlo se cruza de brazos y cierra los ojos con intención de dormir.

-Ey, en la iglesia recogen alguna donación para los que vinieron de la Muralla María –Esas palabras llegan a los oídos de Ymir, quien no puede evitar mirar de reojo a los dos hombres que están hablando cerca de ella.

-Sí, supuestamente para ayudarlos, ¡qué se hubieran dejado devorar! –Comenta el otro con molestia- Solo trajeron más problemas

Ymir los llega a atravesar con la mirada pero al oír que la gente da donaciones en la iglesia de aquella Muralla, no duda en ponerse en pie y empezar a caminar. Es alta pero sigilosa y rápida.

Llega a la iglesia y al ver que aún hay personas entrando y saliendo, decide esperar. Se esconde en una esquina que al mismo tiempo es un callejón sin salida. Se va a sentar hasta que le viene el olor a comida y sin saber porque, eso abre su apetito. Tal vez sus días como titán se están terminando y la humana reclama más horas de comida. Sus ojos dorados miran de reojo como un hombre saca pan recién hecho al exterior. Saca diferentes cajas para ahora pedir ayuda en la pequeña panadería.

La alta camina poco a poco, mirando a todas las direcciones con discreción. Llega y coge tres barras de pan.

-¡Au! –Están recién hechos así que queman un poco. Eso la atrasa un poco así que es vista por el hombre y dos jóvenes.

-¡Eh, tú! –Los mira sorprendida y gracias a dios que lleva la capucha para esconder su rostro. Coge las tres barras de pan y sale corriendo a toda prisa- ¡Qué no se escape! –Grita el hombre, pero la chica es veloz.

Los dos jóvenes la siguen pero ella apresura un poco más los pasos y se aleja. Ellos parecen no cansarse así que se decide por esconderse de nuevo y ve como estos solo siguen corriendo todo recto, sin verla. Asoma la cabeza y suspira aliviada. Corta un trozo de pan y le da un mordisco con una mirada muy indiferente.

-_Idiotas… Nunca conseguiréis atraparme_ –Piensa con una sonrisa de burla dándole otro bocado al pan.

El pan es un alimento que se pondría duro al día siguiente. Por lo que procurará comerse los tres, pero primero se tiene que conseguir alguna bolsa de tela para poder guardarlo.

Pues de ahora en adelante iba a ser una ladrona para sobrevivir. Va a vivir por sí misma. Es lo único que desea con todo su corazón.

Camina mirando por todos lados para ver si alguien tiene alguna bolsa de tela o algo, y para su suerte, hay una mujer riñendo a su hijo. Tiene una bolsa de tela en su mano totalmente vacía y cuando el niño se va, la mujer no tiene de otra que dejar la bolsa con el resto de sus cosas. Tiene pensado volver con el niño.

Es su oportunidad. Tapa mejor su rostro y se acerca como si quisiera ir más lejos de las pertenencias de aquella mujer. Para disimular aún más, deja caer los panes. Eso le permite agacharse y recogerlos, además de coger aquella bolsa sin que nadie se dé cuenta. Se aleja del lugar sin ser descubierta y se gira para ver como la mujer llega con el niño en brazos y mirando a todos lados. Pero parece no importarle ya que sigue con lo suyo.

Guarda los panes en la bolsa y comprueba que su olor haya amortiguado un poco. Para eso quería la bolsa. Además, con las horas que lleva dando vueltas y corriendo y escondiéndose, el olor a pan recién hecho también se ha evaporado. Guarda la bolsa con los panes en el interior de su capa pero sus felinos ojos se fijan en un grupo de niños hambrientos, llorones y sin padres. No son los niños de antes, sino otros. Siente una punzada al verlo así.

-_Solo lo haces porque mañana el pan ya no servirá…_ -Piensa la morena para no reconocer que muy en el fondo es amable.

Se acerca a ellos y tal como hizo esa niña rubia con ella, deja caer una barra de pan entero sobre ellos y se marcha sin decir nada. Los niños se sorprenden, pero ríen contentos y le agradecen a la figura misteriosa. Ella solo suspira como si aquello fuera algo pesado y molesto hasta que mira al cielo y su mirada se ilumina un poco. Es de noche y por tanto, podrá colarse en la iglesia para robar algo de dinero y poder sobrevivir.

Se desliza entre la oscuridad y la gente durmiendo en la calle por falta de viviendas. Llega a donde la iglesia y se esconde donde anteriormente se había escondido. Asoma la cabeza aun escondiendo su rostro de los demás, además cuenta con la oscuridad de la noche. Ve que alguien sale. Un pastor. Este parece que cierra la puerta y se marcha.

Es su oportunidad. Mira a su alrededor y decide coger un camino donde le permita dar la vuelta a la manzana y así entrar en la parte trasera, donde seguro nadie la vería.

Camina hasta el final de la calle que le permite girar al otro lado. Sigue caminando hasta que en una parte empieza a correr un poco, como si el tiempo se le terminara. Llega a la parte trasera y toca la puerta de madera, comprobando si está abierta o no. Y en efecto, está abierta. Al parecer se le olvidó cerrar la puerta a aquel pastor. Abre un poco y asoma la cabeza con cuidado para comprobar que no haya nadie, y cuando es así entrar con sigilo y cierra la puerta. Al entrar se quita la capucha y mira a su alrededor. No encuentra nada.

-_Maldita sea… Bueno, es lógico_ –Piensa para empezar a buscar algo de dinero u otra cosa. Algo de valor.

Se pasa como por tres horas buscando y no encuentra nada, a excepción de una pequeña caja plateada que contiene como perlas. Se piensa que es medicina, así que se lo guarda en su pantalón. Se rinde. Deja de seguir buscando algo de más de valor. Y cuando decide salir, escucha que la puerta por donde ella había entrado cruje. Alguien está entrando. Tiene que esconderse, y pronto. Mira a su alrededor algo apresurada hasta que divisa una mesa.

-_¡Eso me vale!_ –Piensa para correr con sigilo y esconderse en el último segundo que cuando dos hombres entran.

-¿Estás seguro que nadie nos vio? –Se escucha la primera voz.

-Estoy seguro, el pastor Nick nos dejó abierta la iglesia para nosotros –Le responde la segunda voz- Aquí nadie nos verá ni escuchará

-_Así que es por eso que estaba abierta…_ -No se sienta, en realidad se arrodilla mientras se esconde perfectamente para no ser vista por aquellos dos hombres.

-¿Qué haremos? Esa niña nació fuera del matrimonio –Empieza la primera voz.

-¿No es obvio? Es una niña, por lo que nos será fácil asesinarla –Oír aquello sorprende a la morena, quien no puede evitar abrir los ojos con sorpresa.

-Ey, ¿tan lejos quieres ir? –La primera voz parece inseguro- Ya la echamos de la casa, no parece que sea una niña que vaya a hacer algo malo

-¿Y si alguien la descubre?

-Al parecer está decidida a reclutarse a la milicia bajo un falso nombre –Le explica el hombre inseguro. Pues es como si no quisiera matar a una niña inocente.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Salió más lista de lo que parece –Se burla de la niña e Ymir, sin poder evitarlo, enfurece la mirada. Pues frunce el ceño- ¿Sabes con qué nombre vivirá de ahora en adelante?

-Sí, su nombre falso es… -Hace memoria- Christa Renz –Como si se lo grabaran con fuego en el cerebro, la morena se aprendió el nombre como si nada.

-Entonces que siga viviendo como Christa Renz, mientras no cuente nada más, podrá vivir tranquila –Parece muy decidido el de la segunda voz.

-Solo vayámonos de aquí, me siento inseguro –Pide el primero y con un suspiro pesado, el otro corresponde al pedido y se marchan.

La morena espera un par de minutos mientras su rostro está claramente molesto por lo que escuchó. ¿Acaso los humanos son peores que los titanes? Oír cosas como esa hace que se arrepienta de haber huido del mundo de los titanes. Ahí solo tenía que sobrevivir para no ser devorada, ¿pero aquí? Parecen ser egoístas y ambiciosos. Pero no importa, su decisión fue empezar de nuevo dentro de las murallas y así será.

Sale de su escondite y se pone en pie, mirando al techo de aquella iglesia totalmente pensativa.

-A la milicia, ¿eh? –Susurra para sonreír de medio lado y volver a colocarse la capucha, así marcharse de allí.

….

Me ambienté en el **Capítulo 40** del **Tomo 09** para hacer esta parte. Solo cogí la parte en que **Ymir** le cuenta a **Christa** de porque decidió reclutarse a la milicia. Lo que escuchó pro accidente, específicamente.

Espero que os haya gustado. También espero vuestros _reviews_. ¡Me ayudarían mucho a continuar con la historia!


	3. Capítulo 03: Amabilidad desquiciante

Perdonad por el retraso, me centré más en mi otra historia porque en definitiva tiene más éxito. Pero me sorprendió que este también os guste. Además, me confundí un poco con el tiempo que pasa. Pues resulta que Sasha, Connie y los demás no se unen hasta dos años después que Ymir, Eren, Mikasa y los otros. O eso, o he leído los primeros tomos de un FanSub muy malo.

Seguidme en mi _**Twitter**_ (** DrahksArt**) para saber sobre las novedades y los avances de mis historias y demás cosas.

**Capítulo 03: Amabilidad desquiciante**

Desde que la morena escuchó que querían matar a aquella chica, decidió unirse también a la milicia. Pero eso lo contaré más tarde.

Se ha pasado como dos meses viviendo en la calle, robando para poder sobrevivir y cada día se iba volviendo más en una humana que en un titán. ¿A qué me refiero con eso? Pues que tiene que comer la misma cantidad de veces que un ser humano y no como un titán. Por una parte le alegra ya que significa que su vida de titán va quedando atrás, pero por otra parte le fastidia ya que depende del alimento para poder sobrevivir y no morir de hambre.

Pero se acabó su época de ser una ladrona, ¿por qué? Bueno, pues al saber que esa chica iba a unirse al ejército, Ymir decidió ir al ejército también para poder encontrarla. ¿El motivo? Tal vez no lo sabe ni ella, pero tal vez la quiera encontrar por los secretos de las murallas. Pues el que viviese fuera de las murallas no quiere decir que sepa lo que ocurre en verdad, y mucho menos si ha vivido 60 años fuera de las murallas. Pues hay que recordar que las murallas se levantaron hace 100 años, y ella ni tan siquiera había nacido aún.

Ahora, con el uniforme del escuadrón, está con los brazos cruzados hacia su espalda con una mirada muy seria. Van a ser juzgados por Keith Shadis, conocido por hacer pasar a los reclutas en un infierno a la hora de juzgarlos. Va uno por uno, retando e insultando a los nuevos reclutas para asustarlos entre gritos. El problema es que no todos se dejan intimidar, por ejemplo, se acerca a una chica rubia de mirada indiferente que con gran tranquilidad lo mira como si nada, diciendo lo siguiente:

-Solo busco vivir por mí misma en la Policía Militar –Comenta como si nada, sorprendiendo al hombre.

Quiere contestarle de alguna manera pero solo logra pasar al siguiente recluta, torturando a los más débiles por una forma decirlo. Son solo cuatro personas las que no se dejan intimidar: Annie Leonhardt, Reiner Braun, Mikasa Ackerman y, cómo no, Ymir. Pero por el momento no vayamos por la morena ya que vienen otras personas más antes que ella, como por ejemplo un envalentonado Eren que jura matar hasta el último titán. Eso solo logra que el moreno se gane la peor burla y risa del hombre calvo, cogiendo su cabeza y obligándolo a girar para pasar a ver a la indiferente Mikasa, confesando que ella solo está ahí para proteger a alguien muy especial para ella, su única familia. El hombre solo sonríe con algo de sorna y mira de reojo a Eren que parece no enterarse de nada, como si la burla del hombre se le hubiera quedado grabado a fuego en el cerebro.

Se encoge de hombros y pasa recluta por recluta hasta que se pone en frente de una rubia con la mirada más angelical que pueda encontrarse. Shadis se la queda viendo por un largo rato, notando un ligero temblor en ella y en especial, el horror en su rostro después de ver cómo ha tratado a los demás reclutas. Hay un rato de silencio bastante incómodo para todo, pero eso solo logra llamar la atención de Ymir. Los mira de reojo y no puede evitar mirarla con sorpresa al reconocerla. Es la niña que le dejó su ración de pan hace días.

-¡Y tú quién eres y por qué estás aquí! –Le grita después de ese silencio tan incómodo.

-¡Soy Christa Renz y estoy aquí para ayudar a los demás!

La morena abre los ojos de par en par igual que la gran mayoría de los reclutas. Y digo gran mayoría porque Annie y Mikasa se dedican a mirarla de refilón, como si aquello no les importase en lo más mínimo, a pesar de que con solo mirarla ya demuestran algo más. La ojidorada resopla para que su expresión se vuelva en una de fastidio, ¿en qué narices está pensando esa chica? Si piensa así no va a durar ni dos horas. Es lo único en lo que piensa y al parecer, Keith Shadis opina lo mismo a juzgar por lo que dice ahora:

-¡Entonces sé un buen cebo para los titanes! –Le recrimina para pasar al siguiente después de coger su cabeza y hacerla girar con gran brusquedad.

En el rato que Shadis juzga a los demás reclutas antes de llegar a ella, la morena no puede evitar mirar a la algo asustada rubia. No para de preguntarse porque dijo esa estupidez, ¿acaso quiere morir pronto o algo así? ¿Quiere sentirse útil de alguna manera? Demasiado complicado; pero cuanto más la mira más diferente la ve de las demás. ¿Por qué?

Esas ideas se disipan cuando el hombre se planta en frente de ella, cruzando sus miradas felinas del mismo color. Se miran como si se estuvieran retando con la mirada, como si el hombre buscara asustarla y al ver que no es así parece alegrarle.

-¡Quién eres y qué haces aquí! –La chica suspira cansada y toma la posición de llevar su brazo izquierdo a la espalda y su mano derecha a su pecho.

-Me llamo Ymir y vengo para una nueva oportunidad –Dice sin alzar la voz y sin cambiar su expresión en su rostro.

El hombre solo se la queda mirando hasta que suelta una gran carcajada.

-¿Qué oportunidad? ¿La de ser devorada por esos titanes? –La reta, pero la morena no cambia de expresión.

-Lo dudo, señor –Solo dice eso, sorprendiendo al hombre.

Y tal como Annie, no dice nada más y pasa al siguiente. La ojidorada mira de reojo, otra vez, a la rubia de manera indiferente. En verdad esa chica llama su atención de alguna forma que no logra entender. Tal vez haya sido por lo que ha dicho sobre ayudar a los demás. En serio, ¿en qué está pensando esa niña? Eso no la ayudará en nada y mucho menos para poder matar a algún titán, por lo que está de acuerdo con lo que dijo ese hombre calvo sobre que será un buen cebo para los titanes.

Resopla una vez más para que se pasen hasta casi el anochecer siendo juzgados por aquel hombre. No castiga a nadie en correr por largas horas así que no hay nada interesante, exceptuando a esa chica que se la pasa observando a cada rato. ¿Lo curioso? Se dice a sí misma que esa chica no le importa y por lo tanto, es como la nada misma.

Durante el transcurso de los días se la pasa investigando quién es la chica que huyó de su casa para vivir bajo un falso nombre. Por lo que no para de colarse en los despachos de los que mandan cada noche, buscando entre las fichas de los reclutas, mirando uno por uno todas las reclutas femeninas. Busca evidencias pero cada vez que intenta encontrarla, es como si se le deslizara de entre los dedos. Siente que se le escapa algo muy importante y no sabe lo que es, y no saberlo es lo que la hace rabiar y apretar la mandíbula para no dar golpes a la pared y llamar la atención de los que están en el pasillo. Cuanto más tiempo pasa y no la encuentra, más se molesta.

-¡Maldita niña escurridiza! –Susurra mirando ficha por ficha hasta que una le llama la atención- ¿Christa Renz? –Recuerda a la niña angelical, a quien tienen como diosa.

Está por apartarla, estando segura de que no sería la chica que huyó de su casa, pero algo le dice que lo mire de todas formas. Es lo que hace. Abre la carpeta y ve su historial.

-Nada, nada, nada… Espera, ¡¿qué?! –Algo no le cuadra.

Su ficha se parece mucho a la suya, ¿en qué sentido? En que ninguna de las dos ha puesto que tengan familia, pues se han colocado como huérfanas y que han vivido en la calle. La pregunta es, ¿cómo es que con otras chicas que ponen lo mismo no le ha extrañado? Porque esa niña se le nota que viene de algo más que de las simples calles. Demasiado educada para venir de una casa humilde. Y su ficha huele a mentira igual que la suya. Ella mintió ya que es obvio que no puede decir que viene de las afueras, pero ¿y ella?

No puede seguir pensando. Escucha algunos pasos acercándose, así que guarda la ficha de la rubia y se marcha por la ventana, corriendo lo más que puede y a su suerte, no es pillada.

Sus piernas le piden seguir corriendo sin parar. Ella no lo entiende ya que está a salvo, pero sigue corriendo hasta que está totalmente agotada; se apoya en la pared de un edificio para respirar entrecortadamente. Se limpia el sudor que baja por su frente y entonces, cuando alza la vista, ve a Christa sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la pared y viendo la luna con una sonrisa.

Pestañea un par de veces, ¿qué hace ahí tan sola? No le importa, así que cuando va a retirarse, sus ojos se ensanchan en cuanto tiene la sensación de ver unas alas en la rubia. ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Incluso ella la va a ver como una diosa? ¡Es ridículo! Pero tal vez sea la señal de otra cosa, como por ejemplo, que esa rubia sea la chica que iban a matar.

Se la queda mirando hasta que al final la rubia se levanta y se marcha. No le quita la vista de encima hasta que desaparece de su punto de mira.

-No puede ser… -Se susurra para ella misma. Simplemente no quiere creerse que esa chica sea la tan buscada por los curas y pastores.

Pero en estos dos años donde no se atreve a acercarse a ella, se la pasa observándola. Y cada día que pasa, se va confirmando sus sospechas.

Es cierto, Christa es la que huyó de su casa para huir de su claro asesinato.

Pero, si sabía que querían matarla, ¿por qué se encabezona con querer ayudar a los demás? Es algo ridículo, o al menos así piensa la morena arisca.

Desde que sabe que esa chica, Christa Renz, es la que querían matar en su momento, decide ver la manera de acercarse a ella, pero ¿cómo?

Lo irónico es que tarda esos dos años en poder acercarse a ella. ¿Sabéis cómo? Pues esta noche lo hará, donde el día de hoy Keith Shadis volvió a torturar a los nuevos reclutas a base de gritos, como siempre.

Solo que este día fue especial. Pues ha aparecido una chica que no se le ocurre otra cosa que comerse una patata delante de él; de manera muy inocente, le entrega la mitad de su patata al comandante. Como castigo impuesto por Shadis, le toca correr por unas cuantas horas.

Así que vayamos a pasar directamente a la noche, después de que los reclutas hayan cenado tranquilamente.

La morena se dedica a caminar por los alrededores de manera muy tranquila, hasta que de lejos ve como la rubia entra a escondidas a la cocina y sale con un pan y una bota de agua. Ver aquello le hace enojar y bastante, por lo que molesta decide seguirla. ¿Qué se cree que está haciendo robando comida? A pesar de que ella no puede quejarse de eso porque hace nada hacía lo mismo, ahora que es una recluta no debe hacer esas cosas.

Al ver que se acerca a la chica patata –ahora tirada en el suelo- decide esconderse para asomar la cabeza y ver lo que sucede.

Justo cuando asoma la vista, sus ojos se ensanchan y una pequeña gota cae por su mejilla al ver como la chica patata se lanza a morder la comida que le da la rubia. Si no fuera porque se aparta a tiempo, el bocado hubiese ido a por ella, pero vaya, se aparta junto a un grito. En cuanto la morena se da cuenta de lo que sucede porque se encuentra con un pan en la boca y mira a la rubia, sus ojos brillan.

-Sería aconsejable que primero bebieras –Le dice muy amablemente pero de manera tímida.

-¡Diosa! –Exclama abrazándola.

Eso fue la gota que colma el vaso. Con un rostro muy serio y molesto, no duda en acercarse a ellas de manera autoritaria.

-Oye, vosotras, ¿qué creéis que estáis haciendo? –Pregunta llamando la atención únicamente de la rubia, pues la morena ha decidido devorar el pan que le ha cedido la rubia.

-Es que… Ella se la ha pasado corriendo durante horas y pensé…

-¿No es la chica de la patata?

-Sí, es ella

-Entonces preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué te crees que estás haciendo? –Pregunta ya con una mirada amenazante que logra asustar a la ojiceleste.

-Yo… -Solo logra decir eso, pues está muy asustada.

-Te vi entrar en la cocina y robar el pan para esta chica. Ver eso me ha molestado mucho, pues parece que estés alimentando a una mascota a espaldas de tus padres –La riñe severamente- Entonces dime, ¿la estás ayudando para hacer algo bueno o para aumentar tu estúpida moral? –Le sigue cuestionando severamente, ya con Sasha cayendo dormida por el cansancio sobre las piernas de la ojiceleste.

-¿Qué…? No… -Empieza la rubia aún algo asustada, pero pone tal expresión que causa que la cara de Ymir se relaje- Solo lo hice porqué de verdad quería ayudarla, nada más… -Responde de manera tímida y ya no tan asustada.

-Ya, como si yo supiera algo de eso –Comenta de manera desinteresada y se acerca a la morena para agacharse hasta ella- Vamos, llevemos a la chica patata hasta su cama, puede ser muy duro para ti si la cargas

-Esto… -La mira entre asustada y extrañada- ¿Por qué estás haciendo algo bueno? –Ante esa pregunta, la morena solo carga a su espalda a Sasha para mirar ahora con una sonrisa de medio lado a la rubia.

-A diferencia de ti, lo hago para que ella se sienta en deuda conmigo –Dicho eso, empieza a caminar pero al ver que la rubia titubea un poco, la mira de reojo con una sonrisa burlona- ¿Me vas a dejar sola con esta idiota?

-¡N-No! Voy… -Accede a ir para ir tras ella.

La morena carga con la más pequeña mientras la rubia las sigue con cara de preocupación por la chica patata. Al llegar a los dormitorios de las chicas, la ojidorada deja poco a poco a la glotona en su cama para que ahora la rubia la tape cuidadosamente con la manta.

-¿Crees que estará bien? –Pregunta muy preocupada por esa chica.

-Claro que estará bien. Lo único que ha hecho ha sido correr después de comer esa patata –Le comenta de manera desinteresada- Solo mira esa expresión que tiene de felicidad estúpida –Nota que la rubia se la queda mirando algo tímida, por lo que la mira de reojo aburridamente.

-Gracias, me alegra que estuvieras ahí para ayudarme –Le agradece la ojiceleste para tenderle la mano- Me llamo Christa Renz, un gusto –Se presenta muy agradecida pero algo tímida.

Ymir se la queda mirando hasta que suelta una risa sarcástica.

-¿Te alegras de qué estuviera por ahí? –La mira de manera crítica- ¿O ha sido más bien por qué fue conveniente para ti en sentirte útil? –La sigue cuestionando duramente, cosa que hace que la rubia abra los ojos sorprendida y baje un poco el brazo, pero no del todo- Si tuviera que elegir entre vosotras dos… Elegiría a esa tonta para mi propia compensación –Sigue hablando con dureza, cosa que hace que la rubia la mire con mucha seriedad.

-No fue eso… De verdad que quería ayudarla… -Le responde muy apenada ya bajando el brazo del todo pero enseguida la morena le estrecha la mano, mirándola de manera indiferente.

-¿A qué le tienes miedo? –Su dureza cambia a una de aburrimiento tras ver que esa chica es sincera- Solo querías hacer algo bueno, ¿no? Entonces está bien, ¿de acuerdo, Christa? –Le dice de manera mucho más suave y cuidadosa.

La rubia sin duda alguna se sorprende por ese cambio de actitud hasta que asiente algo tímida. Ymir siente esa mano tan pequeña entre la suya, sintiéndose extraña ya que nadie le había tendido la mano nunca, ni tan siquiera como una presentación o algo parecido. Además, le sorprende lo pequeña que es su mano y ella en general.

-¿Cuál es… tú nombre? –Pregunta muy tímida pero sin soltar su mano, clavando sus ojos azules sobre los dorados de ella.

Ymir se queda callada mirando esos preciosos ojos azules. Se siente extraña, ¿por qué? Porqué esa chica es diferente y no sabe porque, se ha vuelto en un misterio para ella. Pero ese sentimiento de extrañeza y al mismo tiempo de comodidad, azota de manera muy violenta a la cabeza de Ymir, ya que esos sentimientos significan que su lado humano está luchando por derrotar a su lado titánico.

-Mi nombre es Ymir –Dice al fin, con la misma expresión de indiferencia.

Christa le sonríe muy dulcemente, soltando su mano lentamente. Aquella sonrisa hace que el corazón de Ymir reaccione de manera extraña, muy incómoda y molesta para la morena. Su expresión se relaja mucho, sin duda alguna, pero se vuelve en una indiferente de nuevo en cuanto escuchan que la chica patata se va despertando.

-Hola chicas… -Saluda muy somnolienta- Os agradezco el haberme ayudado

-¿Y qué puedes hacer por nosotras? –Pregunta de manera burlona la mayor, haciendo que ambas pestañeen de manera confusa- Te hemos ayudado y alimentado, ¿no crees que nos has de devolver el favor?

-¡C-Claro! ¿Qué debo hacer mis diosas y salvadoras? –Dice con una risa nerviosa mientras Christa la mira extrañada, sin saber que trama la mayor.

-Sacarás el agua que nos toque sacar a mí y a Christa –Comenta sin pensarlo dos veces junto a una sonrisa realmente arisca y burlona.

-Ey, no le hagas hacer eso, no está bien… -Protege a la chica patata de manera tímida.

-¡Claro que no! ¿Cierto, chica patata? –La mira con una sonrisa muy amplia que la hace temblar un poco.

-N-No, claro que no… Pero me llamo Sasha –Se defiende algo nerviosa la chica para ahora mirar a la rubia, con la que se siente más cómoda- ¿Y cómo os llamáis?

-Yo me llamo Christa Renz y ella es Ymir –Le sonríe de manera muy dulce- Un gusto conocerte, Sasha –No se sabe si es por el hambre o qué, pero Sasha vuelve a ver cierta iluminación que envuelve a la rubia, así que no puede evitar abrazarla.

-¡Diosa!

Christa solo puede reír suavemente por ello mientras Ymir resopla apoyándose sobre el dorso de su mano. No sonríe pero por dentro sí. Pues eso es solo el inicio de una buena amistad entre las tres.

….

Para poder hacer este capítulo me he ambientado en los días de nuestros protagonistas como reclutas (**Tomo 04**); una parte del _doujinshi_ **Messenger** y un vídeo que subió una usuaria llamada **TomboyDanteMC**.

Si os gustó, por favor dejad un _review_, eso me ayudaría mucho. ¡Gracias!


End file.
